The Cat, the Bat, and the Wolf
by batluver101
Summary: The Cat: Karin, the sweet (and possibly slightly insane) 13-year old girl who, for some reason, has befriended a girl who was literally raised by wolves. The Bat: A furry fruit bat named Fuzz who causes major problems for he Tortuga crew. The Wolf: Shade, the one who was thrown to the wolves. Written by snowflake1814 & batluver101. Rated T for safety


**Bat: Hey guys! Snow's BFF here! We had the idea for this story while joking around about WK, and we HAD to write it! - The Bat (batluver101)**

**Snow: *yanks laptop away from BFF* Gimme that. ANYWHO, she's right. Bat is sleeping over tonight, and we we watching "Termites VS Tongues" and we kept joking around, and I was totally ****_NOT_**** rooting for the animals instead of the bros. X3**

**Bat: Hahaha I know. I hate bugs, but I looooove bats, so I think we should do bats for the main animal.**

**Snow: They did an episode on bats, remember? I think we should do it on Snow Leopards!**

**Bat: So? Everyone lo- okay, never mind, not many people like bats, but still. And besides, we couldn't use the Miniaturizer! You know I love the Mini-izer!**

**Snow: *stares* ****_WHY_**** do we need to use the miniaturizer? But either way, you're right, bats WOULD be cool. Chris could get bitten by a bat and get rabies and- *sees bff's stare* o.o -.- ****_I say nothing..._**

**Bat: *sigh.* So we're gonna do the bat thing? *innocent (ish)***

**Snow: If I don't have a choice... XD Jk, Jk. Anywhosal, yes! We will ^^ And maybe-**

**Chris: -.- Don't you dare throw me in the tundra aga-**

**Snow: STOP INVADING MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! DX *shoves him outta note* THere :P Anyways...**

**Bat: Really? Is that how far you've gone? Whatever, lets just start the story before Aviva and Jimmy show up.**

**Snow: What? So I kindasortamaybe made him nearly freeze to death, so what? Not THAT big of a deal...  
**

**Bat: -.- RIGHT... Alrighty, then. We have how many O.C.'s in this, Snow? Two?  
**

**Snow: O.o But you don't even have ocs! Well, you can toss one into this fic. That's what I did with Kayla...  
**

**Bat: Based on that response, yes. And isn't Kayla dead? Whatever. We have two O.C.'s : Shade (mine) and Karin (Snow's).  
**

**Snow: She could be alive, but then it'd get confusing, so... yeah. Anywhosalism, we should probably get writing.  
**

**Bat: That word gets longer every time you use it. Oh, BTW, we don't own WK, FF, or the bats of the world. :D  
**

**Snow: YET... *evil cackling***

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V.  
**

I met Shade in the forest. She was living with wolves... No really, _wolves._ They taught her how to hunt and survive... how to be part of the pack. True, sometimes I'm jealous of her (I think the boys are even more jealous than me), but come on. The girl can practically speak wolf! But anyways, I met her when she attacked the Tortuga. I know your thinking _"What? How could she attack the Tortuga?" _But trust me, that girl has skills. She lunged at Chris and nearly ripped his throat out- in fact, she would have, had it not been for Koki thumping her on the head with a wrench. Only when she passed out did we realize that she was a sixteen-year old girl rather than a wolf. Yup, she is _that_ wolfish. We kinda just stared at her for a while and waited for her to come to. "Koki," I had said, "why couldn't you have hit her with a lighter wrench?"

Koki glanced at me angrily. She was about to say something back when Shade moaned. We all took a nervous step backward. Her moans grew louder as her eyes flickered open.

Shade jumped up on the table and howled loudly. She looked down at us with proud, uninterested eyes and I could tell she was one of us at heart. I remember how I crept forward and said my name... I also remember when she turned and ran.

I knew she wasn't gone forever. Apparently, my words rang true because she came back every night, and one fateful day, she crept up to me and said in her wolfish voice, "_Teach me._"

She is almost civilized now. After two years of training, Shade is finally living with us... most of the time. Yes, she still visits her pack. She told me there are barks of her being the new alpha. As much as that would be awesome, I don't want her to leave. She has taught me so much that I would hate to see her leave again. She-

"Karin, are you coming to see the snow leopard cubs? We all know how much you love them," Aviva interrupted my journal entry.

"Yeah," I said, closing the blue book. It had been a gift from my mom, sent all the way here from America. I loved it with all my heart. "I'm coming."

* * *

**Snow: Ummmm, Bat? I didn't write anything in the story.**

**Bat: Oops. *Grins mischievously*  
**

**Snow: *sees bff* O-o Okay then... Anywhosalismer**

**Bat: -really?-  
**

**Snow: *ignores* We will try to have-  
**

**Bat: END OF THE CHAPTER! BYEEEEEEEE!  
**

**Snow: Wait, what? But I-  
**

**Bat: Remember to Favorite and Review! (PLEASE REVIEW!) LATAH!  
**

**Snow: But-  
**


End file.
